


A Nice Thing for You

by imissmaeberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aprons, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: You offer to cook Hunk dinner, and then he rewards your hard work.





	A Nice Thing for You

**Author's Note:**

> what up yall guess who finally wrote non-daddy kink smut???  
> (I had to restrain myself physically let me assure you)
> 
> beware overuse of the pet name kitten bc I'm a SLUT for it, very little actual mention of the apron, and also I used the word c_nt again bc tbh I love it so

“Hey, babe, where’s the potato peeler? The good one, I mean.” You held up a dinky, rusted peeler and made a face at it as you walked over and put it in the trash can. “Hunk, why did we even keep that thing around?”

He sighed as he came into the kitchen, opening a drawer next to the stove and pulling out your desired tool. You smiled at him, thanking him, “Okay, now get out! Love you.”

Hunk tried to keep himself from grimacing, “Baby, are you _sure_ you don’t need any help? Let me help you, kitten, please?”

You tutted at him, pushing him as best you could from the kitchen and into the living room. “You cook dinner for us every day, you cook dinner for our friends at _least_ once a week, just let me do this for you, okay? I’ve got this.”

He sighed. “Fine, fine! I’ll be out here if you need any help, okay?” Hunk pressed a kiss to your forehead before sitting down onto the couch and clicking the TV on with the remote - you weren’t surprised that it was already set to the Food Network.

“Is Iron Chef on?”

“Yeah! Looks like the secret ingredient was mangos this time. We haven’t seen this one, do you want me to record it?

“Yes please.” You made your way back into the kitchen, turning on the sink and pulling the trash can over to sit next to you. You cleaned and peeled the potatoes before setting them into a pot and filling it with water. You took the pot over to the stove and put it down on the burner, turning on the heat.

You opened the oven to do a quick check on the chicken - it only needed another few minutes.

You checked the pot of gravy next, stirring it slowly. As you set the lid back onto the pot, you noticed that Hunk had left his seat on the couch and made his way into the kitchen, and was standing behind you glancing over your shoulder, fingers idly playing with the straps on your apron.

“Hunk.”

“Yes, baby?”

“Dinner will be done soon, now get out of the kitchen.” You looked up at him, shoulders slumping as you sighed. “Please, just let me finish doing this nice thing for you, okay?”

Hunk looked into your eyes for a moment, and then nodded before kissing your forehead. “Yeah, Chef Kitten, I’ll be good and get out of the kitchen.” He went back out to the living room and tried to focus on whatever Guy Fieri was raving about and not _too_ much on the smells wafting out from your kitchen.

Once you finished your preparations - a sort-of KFC bowl rip off, with a little more seasoning and love put behind it - you set the table and went to grab Hunk from the living room. “Okay, babe, dinner’s ready!”

The two of you sat down at your countertop and Hunk immediately dug in. He ate for a few moments and you watched him, neither of you saying anything, you waiting for his official review.

“Well, Iron Chef Hunk? What do you think about what I’ve made for you?” You asked, doing your best to hide your nerves and keep your voice from shaking.

He smiled and swallowed the bite of food he had been chewing. “Well, Chef Kitten, what you’ve done with the seasoning - is this paprika in the potatoes? And you got the garlic _just_ right. It tastes incredible, baby.” Hunk leaned over and placed a wet kiss on your cheek. “Thank you for making dinner, honey bee. It was nice to kick back for a bit.”

You smiled and returned his kiss by placing your own on his lips before tucking in to your own food, happy you’d been able to please him.

The two of you later stood side by side, washing the dishes. Hunk disappeared for a few moments once he’d finished washing and left you to dry, but you didn’t pay him much mind.

When he returned, you’d just finished putting the last of the silverware away, and he smiled at you and took your hand, leading you back to your bedroom. The room was dim, lit only by a few candles on the dresser, and you looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. “What’s this?”

Hunk didn’t reply, instead wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your body into his, lips crashing into yours. You sighed into his mouth, returning the kiss and letting his tongue make its way into your mouth. Hunk’s hands gripped your waist tightly, fingers playing with the strings of the apron you still wore.

He untied the apron and helped you out of it, draping it over his shoulder. "I have special plans for this, Chef Kitten. Now if you'll follow me this way so you'll receive your prize for cutest, sweetest girl I could ever ask for." You giggled, following him further into the bedroom. "Wow Judge Iron chef, I didn't even know that was something I could win."

"Well, only very very special kittens can win such a prize. But you're the most special, so you were a shoe in to win." He smiled down at you and pressed a kiss to your forehead, hands cupping your face before making their way down to squeeze at your chest, causing you to gasp. "H-Hunk.”

"Shhh, kitten. Let me take care of my sweet baby, yeah? You were sweet to me today, honey bee, making dinner all by yourself. I'm so," he pressed his lips to yours, pulling back quickly, "proud," another kiss, "of you." When his lips met yours this time, there was heat behind it - pulling your lower lip between his teeth, tongue entering your mouth as you gasped.

He kept his lips on yours as he unzipped your pants, one warm hand reaching inside to rub your pussy through your panties. He continued for a few moments, you whimpering into his mouth. "Does that feel good, baby?" He pulled away from you slowly, breathless, his free hand coming up to rub his finger over your lip and into your open mouth, onto your tongue. "Suck for me, kitten. Suck on my finger while I get these clothes off of you, huh?"

You nodded your head, closing your lips over the digit as he pulled your pants and your underwear off your body, grabbing at your ass as he bared it. You stepped out of the clothes once he got them off to a certain point. "Okay kitten, open your mouth so I can take off your top, hmm?" You did as he asks, releasing his finger and running your tongue over your lips. He groaned and chuckled at the sight of that.

His fingers curled under the hem of your shirt, pulling it over your head and dropping it to the floor. Your bra soon followed suit, topping off the pile of your clothes and leaving you bare before him. "Now, kitten, I want you to put this apron back on. If you don't want to I understand, but know that I was thinking about this all evening. You looked so cute in it, my sweet little chef Kitten, and I couldn't help but think about you wearing nothing but the apron, all laid out and sweet for me. So...what do you think?" He pulled the apron off his shoulder and held it out in front of him, suddenly shy. You smiled at him and took the apron from his hands, putting the tie around your neck and turning your back to him, sweetly asking, "Tie me up?"

His hands shook in their urgency and you giggled as he fumbled to tie the knot at your back. You turned back to face him, and his face was flushed and you could see the bulge of his cock straining at his shorts. "You look awfully tense, maybe you should get more comfortable so you can take care of me just like you said?" Hunk blinked a few times and then he nodded, shedding his clothes until he was naked, cock full and leaking against his stomach.

He picked you up once he was bare, your hips flush against his, your wet pussy gently brushing against his hard cock. You both moaned at the feeling, but he walked you both forward until he laid you out on the bed. He pressed a kiss your mouth, nipping at your lips, before he kissed your neck and your collar bones, what he could reach of your chest. He moved himself down to lie between your legs, kissing the tops and the insides of your thighs, moving ever closer to the slick heat of your pussy.

He chuckled lowly when he felt you squirm under his touch, but his eyes were focused on the way your pussy was dripping for him.

"What a good girl you are, kitten. First you made me dinner, and now you've made my favorite treat for dessert." He leaned his head down and licked a long stripe up your slit, tongue delving between your lips for even more of your wetness. "Hot, sweet, wet pussy. My absolute favorite, kitten. Thank you."

You whimpered and moaned as he got to work, one hand holding your slit open so his tongue had as much access to you as he could get. "Hunk, Hunk please, feels good Hunk, so so good." He moaned into your pussy as you babbled, his hips grinding into the sheets. His free hand came up and took one of yours, interlacing your fingers. You squeezed his hand and gasped as he gently nipped at your clit, just enough to feel it in that way he knew you loved so much. As his tongue resumed lapping at your hole, sucking at your juices like a dying man, you felt his thumb start rubbing over your clit and you jolted, free hand clutching at the skirt of the apron. "Hunk, please, I'm so fucking c-close, Hunk please wanna cum, please make your kitten cum Hunk, pl-please."

His thumb on your clit started moving faster, tongue fucking into you deeper, rubbing harder as he groaned into your skin. He pressed down roughly at your clit and you screamed as you came, hips grinding against his face.

He licked at your clit slowly and gently until your hips stopped moving, your chest heaving. His hand moved over your stomach slowly, looking at you lovingly. "How do you feel, kitten?"

"So good, hunk, thank you." He could see you smiling, bottom lip bitten between your teeth. Hunk moved up the bed to brush your hair out of your face, kissing you sweetly on the nose. You laughed breathlessly, "Gimme a real one." Hunk laughed and pressed a kiss to your lips, slow and sweet. "What about you?" You ask. He buries his head in your shoulder, humming. "Don't worry about me, baby. I'm good."

You pulled back so you could look at him, eyebrow raised. You reached your hand between his legs to find his cock only half hard, thighs sticky with what you realize is cum. "Did you-?"

He nuzzled into your neck, pressing kisses into your skin. "You were begging so pretty, and you know how much eating your sweet cunt turns me on, and I couldn't help but rut against the sheets, and I just...you make me so hot, kitten, I couldn't help it."

"That's - Hunk that's so fucking hot, oh my gosh." He perked up from your shoulder, eyebrows raised. Your hips were twitching against his thigh, and he could feel his cock stirring in interest. "Well, how about you get me nice and hard again kitten, and then I can fuck you, kitten? How about that, honey?"

You nodded, hips grinding against his thigh. "Fingers?" You asked, opening your mouth and lolling out your tongue. He rose up onto his elbows and did as you ask, placing three fingers of one hand into your mouth. "Do you want me to fuck your pretty mouth with my fingers, kitten? Or just suck on them, hmm? Press hard on your tongue so you can pretend it's my cock." You whimpered but hold his wrist in place as your hips continued grinding against his thigh, smearing your wetness onto his skin. You ran your tongue along the grooves in his fingers, leaning your head back to suck on his fingertips.

He groaned from deep in his chest, pressing his thigh against your pussy. "Fuck, kitten, you like rubbing your little cunt against my thigh? It's making me so fucking hard, baby. I think I'm ready to fill you up, kitten."

You hummed around his fingers, popping your lips off of him. "Oh, good." You leaned up to kiss his lips quickly before laying back on the bed, arms laid out above you. Hunk sat up onto his knees, simply looking at you for a few moments, taking in the sight of you - flushed, lips swollen red and wet, that sweet little apron, topping off a pretty little pussy that was dripping wet - all of it for him. He took his cock in hand, leaning forward and swiping his head through the wetness of your pussy before finally, finally thrusting into you, a growl ripping from his chest.

"Ohhh, kitten. Sweet, sweet kitten and her sweet, hot, tight, dripping cunt." With each word he pulled out slowly only to slowly press back in, drawing each word and each thrust out. "How does it feel, honey? Baby girl sweet little angel? Precious baby kitten with the prettiest mouth?" You felt every throbbing inch of his cock inside of you with how slowly he was moving, "Hunk, H-Hunk, Hunk!! Hunk please, I need more, Hunk, please! Please fuck me, want you to _fuck_ me, Hunk." He hummed and his hips picked up speed, one hand sneaking under the apron to pinch your nipple. "That better, sweet girl? Baby doll angel face? You feel so fucking sweet on my cock, kitten. You're so good for me."

His hips moved faster as he spoke, eventually pounding into your pussy relentlessly, hips smacking into yours. "Yes, Hunk, yes, yes yes yes, I'm so close m’gonna cum, gonna cum on your cock, ohhh fuck, Hunk, f uck," Your back arched and your hips were grinding against his, desperately searching for your release. Hunk twisted and pulled at your nipple once more, before reaching up and placing his hand on the column on your throat, gripping loosely. "Go ahead, kitten. Cum for me, yeah? Let go and feel good because that's what I want, baby kitten. I want you to cum on my cock so I can fill your sweet little cunt with my cum. Okay? So cum for me. Cum while my cock fucks your pussy just how you like."

You gasped under his touch, head arching back as you came, crying out, tears streaming down your face. "Yes," you gasped, hips jerking, "yes yes yes Hunk oohhh my god, yes,"

Hunk growled at the feeling of your pussy clenching down on his cock and he fucked into you even harder, and he could feel the tightness in his lower belly release. "Here, kitten, take my cum, kitten, right in your little pussy, here's your prize that you've earned by being so so sweet on me, kitten."

You whined at the feeling of his hot cum filling you up, melting into the mattress as he ground his hips into yours. At some point he stopped moving, simply leaning above you panting. He laid down carefully, his cock still inside you. He pressed sweet kisses into the back of your neck, resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"I love you so so much, kitten. Thank you so much for dinner tonight. It was really nice of you to treat me. You know how much I love cooking for you and making you happy, but it was so nice of you to let me relax for once. I couldn't ask for a better girl, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> as always come find me on tumblr to talk about hunk's dick (or other dicks, I'm in a lot of fandoms) over at [baralingerie](http://baralingerie.tumblr.com)


End file.
